Light and L: Forget Kira!
by ashyartemispotozuko
Summary: Light and L have a passionate night out... Contains nudity and sexual content. Don't read if you don't want to. I do not claim ownership over any of these characters or the story Death Note itself. Please, comment, and review! I love to hear feedback! Thank you!


_Light and L were working on the case 'til all hours. They were very sick of the case at this time and both needing a break. Light decided to take L to one of his favorite bars. _

"I still do not see the reason for this. I would much rather stay in."

"Shut up and order something." Light replied.

L daintily took a menu between two fingers and opened it, glaring at the Katakana as if it was foreign.

A waitress came over. "What do you want, boys?" she said, smiling sweetly at Light. She was a smart-looking average brunette. She looked 18 or so, but Light was only interested in one person tonight.

"I'll have a Cherry Chuhai." L said, looking relieved to be able to get the menu out of his hands.

"And I'll just have a Beer. Give me Asahi." Light said, passing the menu to the cute waitress.

"I'll be right back with your drinks, boys." The waitress said, leaving.

"So. Forgetting work for one night. What's your favorite color, L?"

L looked taken aback by such a random question. "I guess blue… What's yours?"

"Same… We have a lot in common…"

The waitress came back and set their drinks in front of them. Light said a side thank you and she left. L pulled some candy from somewhere (who knows where he pulls all his sweets from) and began munching on it like an egar little boy.

Light and L sipped their drinks, talking for almost an hour. L was thinking he was getting the scoop on Kira, and Light was thinking he was going to get in L's pants.

A while later, a couple drinks later, L went to drive Light home.

"L… I'm so… I'm sooo…" he hiccupped. "L, why is the… the car going sideways?" Light hiccupped.

"Um, Light, I think you're a Light-Weight. Get it? Lightweight? It means you can't handle much alcohol. In any case. I think you dad would be very mad if I dropped you off in this condiotion. Why don't you just stay at my place tonight." L said.

"Okay, Mr. Chicken." Light said.

"What? Nevermind. I don't want to know." L sighed and drove a bit faster, hoping to place this drunk kid in the next room and forget about him.

They got to L's house and L had to help carry Light out of the car. They finally found their way into the kitchen and L poured Light some coffee. L gave Light the coffee and then decided to make the most of this opportunity. Besides. Something like this doesn't come around everyday.

"So Light. Do you have any clue who Kira is?"

Light sipped his coffee. "I thought tonight had no Kira-talk in it."

"True. Are you Kira?"

"Oh my god, I am so sick of that question it's not even funny. No, I am not Kira!" Light took another drink off coffee.

_Did his brain just get used to saying that answer for every time anyone asked him that? Probably. _L thought.

Light finished his coffee and then L placed the cup in the sink. He led Light into a guest bedroom and set him on the bed.

"Okay, Light, just try not to die. You know. From choking on vomit or… however drunkards manage to die. Whatever. See you in the morning." L shut the light off and went to his own room.

He immediately went and took a shower. Going out in the world and handing drinks that other people touched… and touching Light tonight… it was all too much for him. He scrubbed and scrubbed himself.

Finally, a while later and smelling like lavender, L wrapped a towel around himself and exited his bathroom into his bedroom. What he found surprised him more than anything.

"Light! What are you doing in my room? And with no pants on!" L screamed.

Light giggled suggestively. "I've been waiting for a while now."

"You're drunk, Light. Get back to your room. I don't want you on my bed! You're screwing it up!" L came over and nuged Light with his foot, trying to coax him off his bed.

"I'm not drunk anymore…. A lot. That coffee helped me sober up a lot. Thank you." Light said.

"No problem. Now please leave my room."

"Alright…" Light said, getting up and moving away from the bed.

"Thank you." L said, facing Light.

Later, when he thought back, he couldn't even remember Light moving, he must have been really fast. But suddenly, Light was apon L and was holding him by the wrists on the bed.

"Light! Light Yagami get your hands off me! I just took a shower!"

"Mmmm… I know, I can smell it on you." Light put his face to L's hair and inhaled deeply. "Vanilla is a contrast to Lavander. The scents mix with eachother badly, try using body wash and shampoo of the same flavor…" Light murmured into L's hair.

"Light! Get off me!" L cried.

"Why should I? Cuz' little princey told me to? Well you don't rule me anymore, L. In fact.. I seem to remember something that you used to do…"

Light leaned back, releasing one of L's wrists to grab something from behind him.

"Remember these?" Light said, holding up the handcuffs and chains that had once held them together.

"Light… you don't know what you're doing…" L whispered.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what I'm doing. I just needed a little alcohol in me to finally do this."

"Finally?! How long have you been planning on- oh!" L gasped and the cold cuffs were put on his wrists. Light had strung them through the bedposts so L was now tied down by the wrists to the bed. A little loosely, but tied nonetheless.

"Light… just uncuff me and we can both walk away and say this never happened."

"How many times did I say that before?" Light said, stepping onto the bed and straddling L.

"I

"I've never… I mean- you've never… Oh, Light! I mean- oh Light get off me!" L pushed at Light, but he couldn't do much.

Light laughed amusedly and lowered himself onto L. he slowly ran his hands along L's body, caressing his chest and moving up to his neck then his wet hair. Light then leaned down and began slowly licking L's left nipple. He nibbled lightly on it, still stroking L's hair.

"L… I've wanted you for a while…"

"Wanted… as in… No! Get off me! Light Yagami, get off me now!"

Light ignored him and kissed his way up to L's face. When he got there, L turned his head away. He clutched L's jaw and turned his head to himself then kissed L on the lips. He held the kiss for a little bit, finally L gave in.

_Just as I planned… I knew an Uke like L would give in eventually…._

Light then moved the kisses back down L's neck, then over to one of L's nipples. He licked it a bit, he heard L gasp. He then nibbled a bit, then nibbled a bit upward, then bit down. He sucked hard.

"Oh Light… Stop, Light! Ow! That hurts!"

Light pulled back after a minute and admired his work. There was a red hickey developing just above L's right nipple on the tender untoned skin there.

"Now you're marked as mine." Light whispered seductively.

"No! I'm not anybodys…" Light kissed his way down toward L's happy trail. "I'm… I'm nobodys!" L shouted.

Light laughed and straitened up. "Give me a break. You are mine. My prisoner, my uke, mine everything."

He kissed L again, this time he didn't have to hold L's face in place. He didn't kiss back though. But he did give in.

Light pulled away then placed his lips by L's right ear. "Please... kiss me, L. Just kiss me…" Light whispered. It sent shivers down L's spine.

This time, when Light kissed L, L kissed back.

"Now… time to loose this!" L gasped as Light ripped L's towel right off him.

"No! Light! No! please…"

Light was not disappointed. As he had hoped, the combination of the shower and this foreplay had gotten L hard. Light figured if he acted drunk enough, L would have to man handle him which would lead to L taking a shower. Light had debated just getting in the shower with him, but the shower echoed more and it had nowhere he could tie him up properly. Maybe some other time…

Light lowered himself to L's rigidness and took it in his mouth. He heard L gasp in pleasure.

Light looked up. "Has anyone ever done this for you?"

"No!" L gasped. "It's disgusting! I hate it!"

"Really? Sounds to me like you like it a little at least…" Light lowered himself back down again, making himself more excited too.

He heard L moan louder, and he thought, _I better get a move on before L blows his load early…_

Light kissed his way back up to L's face, then made out with him for a moment. Just when L was getting into it, he pulled away and said roughly, "Roll on your side!"

"Wait- What?!" L panicked.

"You heard me! Roll over!"

"For what? Oh god! No! No Light, I won't!"

"Suite yourself." Light grabbed L's thighs, and being much stronger than L, was simply able to roll L over to his side.

Light pulled his boxers off and curved a leg under L.

"No Light… please… stop…"

Light ignored him and slowly worked his way inside L with his finger.

"Oh god, Light! I mean, Oh god, stop Light!"

Light continued, stretching L with his fingers before Light finally gave in to temptation himself and plunged his mass into L's waiting body. L pulled hard and harder on the chains binding him in place as Light ventured further and further into his body.

They both moaned with pleasure, L's tinged with pain as they felt their climaxes coming.

"Oh, L…" Light screamed.

"Light… stop Light—It hurts!"

"Only for a bit! You can take this, L! I know you can!"

L screamed in pleasure-pain and Light thrusted into him again and again, getting faster and harder as he did.

"Oh god, stop Light, stop!" L screamed.

Light didn't even hear him over the sound of his ecstasy. He finally came as he gasped with the released pleasure he had been building up. After a moment, Light pulled out, L moaning with pleasure at finally being released of the burning mass inside of him.

"My, L, you are sure able to hold out for me." Light smiled as he flipped L back over to face his mass. Light neatly caught it in his mouth and sucked and pumped. After only about 5 seconds, L finally came. Light let it slide down his throat as he licked his uke's engorged staff up and down before finally releasing it from his mouth.

Light looked into L's pained eyes. "Are you okay, L?"

"I'm.. I'm… I don't know!" L gasped.

"Here." Light put the key in the lock for the chains and let L out. L quickly covered himself with his hands and Light laughed. Then he noticed it.

He snatched one of L's hands in his grip and looked at the red rings circling his wrists.

"Oh L… I've hurt you..."

"Oh… no, I did this…"

Light snickered. "I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about what we'll tell the others."

L sighed.

Light threw the chains off the bed and took L in his arms, laying down next to him.

"Just enjoy it while it lasts." L looked into Lights eyes. He hurt in places he didn't know he could hurt but… He also felt good. Not in those places… in his heart. Like he had finally furfilled something.

"Tomorrow… back to work. This never happened." L whispered.

"Okay, Captain." Light agreed. Then he winked. "Unless this happens again."

L sighed. "In which case I hope it hurts less…"

"Oh, it will. Now that you have SOME experience…" Light said. Then he kissed L on the lips.

L kissed him back, then said, "My alarms is set for 6AM."

"Okay Captain."

"And quit calling me that."

"Yes'sir." Light whispered, laughing lightly and spooning nakedly with his uke.

L sighed. "I should change it to 5AM… I'm going to need at least a 2 hour shower…"


End file.
